


Now's the Time

by ashestoroses018



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender Neutral Pronouns, M/M, i guess this is fluff?, i'm progressing!, it's kinda slice of life, no angst this time!, warning: bad puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoroses018/pseuds/ashestoroses018
Summary: So we're breaking free (i'm literally not sorry for all the HSM puns I make about Soren)Soren x Reader





	Now's the Time

 

You grunt in pain when the wooden sword impacts with your side, as your trainer scolds you. “You need to read my movements better!”

 

“Yes, Soren, because you make them so obvious.”

 

He raises an eyebrow at you, a smirk spreading across his face. “I mean, I'm moving as slow as I can. Not my fault you can't keep up.”

 

You just roll your eyes and ready your practice weapon. Soren cracks his neck before shooting you a cocky grin and readying his own sword. Within moments he has you disarmed, and you groan in defeat. “Fine, Soren. You win.”

 

He walks over and pats you lightly on the shoulder. “Don't feel too bad – you're not a fighter.”

 

“But I _want_ to be. That's why I asked you for help, Sor. Especially with the war getting worse. I need to be able to protect my siblings.”

 

Your friend sighs, his cocky facade falling. “Yeah, the war is making everyone nervous. I don't think it's going to reach us any time soon, though.”

 

“But how can you be sure, Soren?”

 

“I can't be...but I think I'm right.”

 

“Why?”

 

He shrugs. “My dad hasn't been worried about it, and he's the king's closest adviser. Plus he's really smart, so I just assume he's right.”

 

“Even so...I want to be prepared. I'm the only one my siblings have, you know?”

 

He nods, readying his weapon once more, before gesturing for your to ready your own. The crowd that had been watching you at first has long since gotten bored watching you get your butt whooped by the Crownguard. 

 

“Okay,” he says, “obviously you aren't ready for a parry or riposte, but do you think you can manage to hit me? I'll keep myself open – just try to aim for where I'm open. If my sword is at my left, aim at my right. If I have my sword pointing up, undercut me – but don't go for a leg sweep! - and if it's facing the ground, go for an overhead.”

 

Adjusting your grip on the wooden sword, you nod. Narrowing your eyes in concentration, you follow Soren's instructions to the T. As you repeatedly slash and stab at your friend, he suddenly chuckles.

 

“Hey, did you hear about the swordsman who lost his left side in battle?”

 

You pause, before responding. “No?”

 

“He's all-right now.”

 

The pun causes you to actually drop your sword and deadpan at the tall male before you. “Are you serious, right now?”

 

All he does is laugh in response before pressing his fake blade lightly to your neck. “Careful. Were this real, you'd be dead right now.”

 

Biting your lip to keep from laughing at the dork in front of you, you bend over to pick your sword back up, before the two of you resume fake fighting. It isn't long before your clumsiness gets the best of you, however, and you accidentally trip over a stone in the training yard. With a quick shout, you fall forward, effectively pushing Soren over.

 

“Well, if you were trying to make me fall for you, there were more effective methods,” he says, laughing.

 

With a blush, you move to get up, but before you can do so, he flips the two of you over and pins your hands above your head. Your eyes go wide, and you stare up at your friend in panic. All he does is search your face, an unreadable look on his face. In response, you feel your heart soar.

 

He goes to move, but before he does, Claudia calls for him. Soren moves away, and you think you see a look of chagrin on his face, but you can't be sure. When he walks away, you toss him a little wave, and he just grins widely at you, causing your flush to deepen even more.

 

What on earth just happened?

 


End file.
